The Assassin's Guardian
by Anna Faith
Summary: The first crossover event is starting with Athene Constance and the sisters, Scarlet & Alex Knight meeting. How is this possible, you ask? EASY! Read on to find out.


_**Omg. You guys know what this means right? OUR TWO FAVORITE BOOK SERIES' ARE CROSSING OVER! You guys voted and I brought it here, so I now present you this epic crossover that contains and is not limited to- Time travel, magic, love, dark arts, epic fights. Certainly this will be my best story yet.**_

 _ **NOTE- This story picks up after the last chapter and before the epilogue of '**_ _ **AN ASSASSIN'S LEGACY 3: DARK SUN' & **__**BEFORE the beginning of**_ _ **'THE GUARDIAN OF THE RUNE'**_

 _ **2ND NOTE- For whoever knows which route the MC actually DOES have time travel magic from Shall we date? Wizardess Heart will get bonus points!**_

 _ **3RD NOTE: Some chapters will have these little 'Flashbacks' and they will be in italics & bold. They should be short and to the point but if they aren't then it's for a reason. And most of the chapters will also have QUOTES from past books that represent the chapter or this story. **_

_**And without further ado, I present to you the Prologue for...**_

 _ **THE ASSASSIN'S GUARDIAN**_

* * *

 **Prologue-  
**

 **"The moon reflects on the ocean with the rays of the sun even though it is midnight."**

 _ **London, England, 1556**_

 _ **Tower of London**_

The Gallows. It was a fate which I had long faced myself with.

The platform on which I stand on with a rope laced around my throat, wobbles as if taunting me.

Four others stand to my left as each one is killed off by the trapdoor under their feet opening plunging them into the deep abyss of death.

The it was down to two left to be read their crimes and be hanged.

I watch the balcony of the square as the pompous bastard that we call a governor sneers in my direction. I had refused his sexual advances towards me and for it he had deemed me worthy of death by accusations of Witchcraft.

A hooded figure shuffles through the crowd, _almost_ invisible, but not to one who looks close enough.

A lock of red hair shows itself from under the black hood and I nearly smile. It was my friend and close confident, Jane Sterling, daughter of Edward Sterling, the governor.

Had she come to watch me die?

The door underneath the third to the left gives way and they are dead within an instant making me feel even more tense.

 _Remain calm, Athene._ I remind myself.

Jane makes her way through the people and doesn't hesitate to look up when they reach me...the last in line.

"And here we have Athens Constance, sentenced to death for the crime of Witchcraft."

And those damning words, that follow send a shiver down my spine,

"May God have mercy on her soul."

Then as the door drops, the rope tightens around my neck and I plummet downwards into the darkness.

* * *

 _ **London England, Modern Day.**_

 _ **Tower of**_ **London** **.**

 _- Scarlet Knight-_

My sister and I were busy at the moment.

Well I was more bored then busy.

We were touring the infamous Tower of London, where many deaths had occurred centuries ago.

"Can you _believe_ that story, Scarlet?"

What? "Huh?"

Alex rolls her eyes and looks back down at the brochure.

Alexandra is my twin sister, born five minutes apart, and the way to tell us apart-Besides our personalities- is by our hair. Alex got our dad's hair, which is as black as coal. I, on the other hand, got our mother's hair. It is a fiery red that does indeed get me many looks.

"Hey, is she okay?" Alex points somewhere and I follow her finger. There was indeed a young woman leaning against the wall looking rather pale. I would have said she was dead if she wasn't standing nearly upright.

All eyes turn toward the woman and before the scrutiny of our gazes, she collapses to the ground.

Without even thinking about it, Alex and I rush over to her and I feel for a pulse while Alex checks her head.

And when Alex does touch her head, a single lock of the woman's long brown hair turns a bright shade of red. That was it.

And I have seen many strange, disturbing things, but this? This takes the cake.

"Is she alive Scarlet?" Alex's voice breaks through my thoughts, and I focus my attention back on the girl's throat.

The faint thudding of her heart brings a sigh of relief.

"I'll carry her." I say.

Alex nods, "Good idea. Let's take her back to the hotel."

* * *

 ** _London England, 1556_**

 _-Jane Sterling-  
_

"Where did she go?!"

The crowd was in a panic as my spell makes Athena vanish at the second where she would have died.

Looking at no one in particular, I also vanish, but this time, I am not the one being hanged.

As soon as my gaze finds the wood floor of my room within my family's estate house, I push back my hood, lifting my head from where it had been in a bent position as to hide my face.

And what was odd about my room? No Athene.

Now she couldn't have gone far... However I don't sense her magical aura nearby. She must have been able to slip away.

Unclipping my black cloak from around my shoulders as I quickly and silently make my way over to the desk that rests in the corner of the spacious room, with books and journals beginning to form a mountain on the surface.

Lying the cloak down on the back of the desk chair I roll open a parchment map of London and quickly asses its content.

"Where are you Athene?" I whisper.

Taking my wand from the black cloak I wave it over the map casting a wordless spell.

Lines vanish and ink fades.

However, when they reappear I jump up from my seat in utter surprise.

"The Tower of London... _2016?"_


End file.
